


All Because Of A Scarecrow

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weasleys Witches & Writers' Hump Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Bill and Fleur take a walk and come into contact with a rather creepy looking scarecrow. Fleur doesn't like it and Bill knows it's his job to distract her.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	All Because Of A Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days Of Autumn: Scarecrow
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Tickling
> 
> Weasleys, Witches & Writers Hump Day Drabble No 15: "Come on, when have I ever been wrong?" "Well..." "Shut up, that was one time"

"Its eyes. They are following me." Fleur muttered under her breath as she took an obvious step towards Bill.

The eldest of the Weasleys let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around the blonde's slim waist and tugged her close, tucking her into his side. "It's just a scarecrow, love. They're not alive." He hummed, trying to reassure. To him, it was a ridiculous thing to be afraid of, but he wasn't a Triwizard Tournament survivor. He had seen what being in that tournament had done to Harry, and Fleur was oh-so-similar.

"You are sure?" Fleur asked, her eyes still fixed on the man made of straw.

Bill pressed a kiss to her temple, a do me smile on his lips. She was generally a tough cookie, so he couldn't help but enjoy being allowed to see her vulnerable side. "Come on, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Well…" Fleur teased, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

"Shut up, that was one time." Bill laughed as his mind flickered back to the time he had screwed up at work and Fleur had to save his backside. He'd been extremely lucky to have had her by his side to fix his mess, but she'd held it over him even before they had started dating.

"Yes, but you were very wrong that one time." She pointed out, now laughing herself. Bill supposed he had to be glad that his wrongness on that one occasion was now more than enough to distract her from their voyeur that day anyway.

"That's it!" He cried out before he began tickling her, holding her against him so that she couldn't get away though she was now fighting him and squealing. Fleur was deliciously ticklish and Bill just loved the sounds that she made.

Eventually, he caught her lips with his own and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He knew at that moment - if he hadn't known it before - that she was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He'd never been one to plan ahead before but there was something about Fleur that made him want to plan their entire lives then and there. He kept his arms wrapped around her even as their lips parted and he gazed down at her. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky that she had walked into his life, and he wasn't going to let her walk right out in a hurry.

"Marry me?" The words slipped out before be was able to engage his brain, but as he realised what he had said, he found that he didn't regret them at all.

Fleur stared up at him as if trying to work out if he was being serious. He just smiled down at her, waiting for an answer. He wouldn't be upset if she said no; he was all too aware that the question had come out of nowhere, but if she did say no, then he would just ask another time.

To his surprise, a "yes" floated up to his ears from her lips.

Bill felt his heart skip a beat before he swept her up in his arms and whirled her around with a "whoop". She was his  _ forever _ and he didn't think that he could be any happier than he was in that moment. He kissed her again as he set her back on her feet, this time more deeply, more passionately. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears and he felt like he was about to burst with happiness.

And it was all because of a scarecrow.


End file.
